College of Love
by shanpagne16
Summary: What will the Swan 'sisters', Bella, Rosalie and Alice, think of the new hotties across the hall? Can these girls handle all that has been thrust upon them? *wink, wink* A/H, **BACK FROM HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! This is my second fanfic. I kind of abandoned my other story, but I was crazy busy, so I couldn't finish it before B.D. Thanks a bunch for reading this! P.S. – The updates will be WAY more often with this story.**

BPOV:

"Hey Ally. Where's Rose?" Rosalie, my sister, had gone on a date four hours ago. They had gone to the movies, so she should've been home by now. Plus, it was raining so…

"I don't know Bell-" Alice was cut off by the door swinging open, to reveal a very wet looking Rose. Her usually soft, golden hair clung to her like a wet dog. She smelled like one too. Her shirt clung to her, revealing her black lacy bra.

"No one say a word to me until I'm out of that damn shower." Rose turned and stormed up the apartment's stairs to her room. As soon as she was gone, Alice and I busted out laughing.

After about two minutes of laughing, I saw a bright red jeep pull up to the front of the apartment complex. A gigantic, gorgeous man stepped out of the driver's side. He was the biggest man that I had ever seen; and he had brown curly hair. He looked intimidating. That is, until he smiled at something at the back of the car. He immediately looked kind of cute and cuddly. I couldn't see what he was smiling at, I only saw the rough outline of another man.

"Alice?" She was in the kitchen making brownies. Again. This was her third batch. Today. I mean how many brownies can three girls eat?

"Yep?" She was jumping around, singing to In the Air by Flo Rida.

_Oh, hot damn,_

_This is my jam,_

_Keep me partying_

_Until the A.M,_

_Ya'll don't understand,_

_Make me throw my hands in the ay-er_

_Ay, ay-er, ay-er, ay, ay-er._

"Did Jacob say that two new guys were moving in? Because I see two guys outside with a jeep." As soon as the word guys was out of my mouth she was standing next to me.

She squealed. "YES! But he said that there were three. Look how adorable that big one is! He's like a majorly big teddy bear!"

Of course, Alice went boy crazy for the next few minutes, until Rose walked out of her room.

"Don't even ask me what happened. I don't want to talk about it. Now what are you squealing about Alice?" This brought on a whole new round of squeals. Rose looked at me in confusion, I just pointed out the window.

The biggest grin that I had ever seen on my sister's face spread across it then. "Are those the noobs that Jake was talking about? Because that big guy is hott."

I laughed at Rose. "Yeah, we think that's who it is. And the big guy is all yours. Alice and I just think that he's cute in a cuddly way." She grinned at this and said,

"Well, we should take them there new welcome brownies soon. Hey Rose, go grab the phone, will you?" OH! So that's why Alice was making so many brownies! I got it now!

Alice handed me the phone. "Here Bells, call Jake. Ask him which room the noobs have, okay?" I nodded my head at her in recognition. I was still trying to catch a glimpse of the other mysterious person. All I saw was a flash of bronze. Hmph.

**(A/N: Things in bold are Jake talking on the phone, and things in italics are Bella talking into the phone)**

**"Good afternoon, this is the College Apartment, my name is Jacob, the manager, how can I assist you?"**

_"Wow, Jake. You actually sound professional! I didn't think that it was possible for you!"_

**"Thanks a lot, Bells. Some best friend you are."** I laughed at him.

_"I know? Aren't I the best? Anyway, I was wondering what the room number of those new guys is. We have some 'welcome brownies' to give them."_

**"Oh. Well they're 607, right across the hall from you guys."**

_"Okay. Thanks, Jake! See you later!"_ I hung up before he could respond to me and spun around to face Alice.

* * *

**WHEEE!! First chapter done! I'll try to get the next chapter out before tomorrow. But I need two reviews to update again, so even if you just say 'hey', I will count it.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so some people are actually reading this. That's good. :) Here's the second chapter. This one is going to switch points of view, from Bella then to Edward. (WOOT-WOOT! EPOV!)**

**Chapter Two**

BPOV:

"Alice why are you and Rose giving me a makeover? We're only handing them a pan of brownies, for god's sake!" I was, literally, tied to a chair in Rose's bathroom, because she had the biggest mirror. They were giving me a 'cuteover', as Alice called it, for the brownie give-away. I mean really. We were ONLY handing them brownies, and going home, so why did I need an official makeover?

"Because silly! First impressions last the longest. Plus one day when you marry one-" MARRY? EXCUSE ME? I hadn't even met them yet!

"Whoa, hold on there little pixie. What's all this talk about marriage?" I was so confused.

"WellonedaywhenyoumarryoneofthemRoseandIwillmarrytheothertwosothenwewouldbesistersANDsister-in-laws. DUH."

"Oh, sorry, Alice. I was stupidly expecting you to tell me IN ENGLISH." She knew I hated when she spoke to me like that. If you can call it speaking, that is.

" I said, well, one day when you marry one of them, Rose and I will marry the other two so then we would be sisters AND sister-in-laws. And then I said DUH." She enunciated every syllable perfectly, as if she was talking to a five year old.

"Ugh, whatever, Alice. I'll prove you wrong when I DON'T marry one of them. You'll see. Now you might want to concern yourself with little Rosie-pooh over there…"

Up until that point Rose had been standing there, doing my make-up, watching us with an amused expression. Her smirk turned into a glare, headed towards me.

"Oh no, Bella. Don't even try that. So, Alice, umm, well, we, ugh, where, umm, you, what…" Rose looked like she was desperately trying to change the subject.

"Are we going for the natural look on Bella?" Rose blurted out, quickly. I sighed in relief.

"Oh. Well yeah. That would be best. She looks way better that way, compared to those hoochie mama's who wear a pound of make-up. You're way too pretty for that." I sighed deeply at them; they were always discussing how "beautiful" they thought I was. Frankly, I didn't see it.

* * *

**A/N: You'll need to remember that line pretty soon! Okay, sorry, I know this chapter is incredibly short, and that makes me the worst person ever. This is only half of the second chapter. I have the second half typed up, but I want some reviews, people!! You don't even have to say anything other than 'hi'. I could really care less. Let me know what you think!!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Alice**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ALRIGHTY…. I guess people ARE reading this. That's good. Because otherwise… WHAT ON EARTH WOULD I POSSIBLY DO WITH ALL OF MY TIME?? Rofl, sorry, I'm a little hyper right now. But, don't fret my loves, you won't be able to tell in chapter three, because it was already written in my notebook, I just had to type it up for you. Which I'm doing now…**

**P.S. – Thanks a bunch for my reviews! :) Oh, and I know I said that chapter two was only the first half of the real chapter two. I'm just making chapter three extra long so I don't screw up the order. Which, knowing me, isn't very hard to do. :)**

Once Alice **(A/N: lol, IHeartMrEdwardCullen)** and Rosalie were 'finished with me', they each got ready on their own. In fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes, next to my two hours. And yet, they still called me naturally beautiful.

"Alright, guys, are you ready yet? This will only be a couple of minutes. We are just going, giving them the brownies, and leaving. Well, we still hope they will invite us in…" I hated it when Alice trailed off in that tone. It only meant that I would suffer a lot more than I had originally planned on.

"Alice, I am a music and vocal major. You are a Fashion and Design major. Rose over here is a mechanics major. Which one of us REALLY doesn't fit into the hottie book?" She looked back at me dumb-founded.

"Bella, whether you choose to admit it or not, you ARE beautiful. Have you even freaking looked at yourself since we worked our magic on you?" I looked at her sheepishly. "Exactly. I don't think you had. Go upstairs this instant and look at yourself in you mirror. Then try to complain about how 'un-hot' you are."

Alice and Rose glared back at my scowl, and, together, pointed up the stairs to my bedroom. I sighed, and clomped up the stairs to my room, and inched closer to the bathroom. When I walked in, I was stunned by the beautiful woman staring back at me.

Her luscious chocolate hair hung beautifully around her round face. Her face was glimmering in the dim light in the bathroom, casting a warm glow about her. Her, no MY eyes looked absolutely amazing. They were done very simply, but they fit my face well.

After a good five minutes of pretty-much ogling myself, I walked slowly down the stairs to my sisters' gleeful smiles.

"So, the verdict is..." Rose tried to hedge in.

I tackled them football-style, to the ground, once I had reached the last step.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!" They smugly smiled at one another, and then cracked up laughing.

"Haha, okay, haha, well, let's, hahahaha, get going to, ha, see the noobs!" Rosalie choked out in-between laughs, because Alice was too torn-up to form a word, let-alone an entire sentence. Alice ran into the kitchen, grabbed the plate of brownies, and rushed down the front hall to the door.

"C'mon, guys! They live SO far away, we better hurry!" She sarcastically exclaimed while slow-mo-ing over to the key, and reaching for the handle.

Once we were outside of the door, Rose took a bow, and proposed an idea.

"Alice! Bells! We have to sing a good luck song before we go over there!" Oh my gosh, we almost forgot the GLS! **(A/N: Good Luck Song)**

"Alright, let's kick it guys!" I exclaimed, while tapping my foot to our woman-power song.

**(A/N: Bella is Bold, Rose is _Italics_, Alice is Underlined, and all together is _Bold Underlined Italics. Bella will have the most lines, because she has the best voice and is a vocal/music major._)**

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na.**_

**I guess I just lost my husband,**

**I don't know where he went.**

**So, I'm gonna take my money,**

**I'm not gonna pay his rent.**

**I've got a brand new attitude,**

**And I'm gon' wear it tonight.**

**I wanna get in trouble,**

**I wanna start a fight.**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, I wanna start a fight.**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, I wanna start a fight!**

**_So, so, what? I'm still a rock star._**

**_I got my rock moves._**

**_And I don't need you!_**

**_And guess, what? I'm havin' more fun._**

**_And now that we're done,_**

**_I'm gonna show you!_**

**_Tonight! I'm alright! I'm just fine!_**

**_you're a tool so,_**

**_So what? I am a rock star._**

**_I got my rock moves,_**

**_And I don't want you, tonight._**

Uh, uh, check my flow, Uh

The waiter just took my table

And gave it to Jessica Simpshit

I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,

At least he'll know how to hit

Oops...

What if this flops on the radio?

Then somebody's gonna die, Haha

I'm gonna get in trouble,

My ex will start a fight.

Na na na na na na na

He's gonna to start a fight

Na na na na na na na

We're all gonna

Get into a fight

**_So, so what?_**

**_I'm still a rock star._**

**_I got my rock moves._**

**_And I don't need you._**

**_And guess what?_**

**_I'm havin' more fun,_**

**_And now that were done,_**

**_I'm gonna show you tonight!_**

**_I'm alright, I'm just fine_**

**_And you're a tool…_**

**_So, so what?_**

**_I am a rock star,_**

**_I got my rock moves,_**

**_And I don't want you tonight!_**

You weren't fair,

You never were,

You want it all but that's not fair.

I gave you life,

I gave my all,

You weren't there,

You let me fall…

So, so what?

I'm still a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't need you.

And guess what?

I'm havin' more fun!

And now that we're done, we're done.

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright, I'm alright.

I'm just fine, just fine.

And you're a tool,

**_So, so what?_**

**_I am a rock star._**

**_I got my rock moves,_**

**_And I don't want you tonight!_**

**_No, no, no, no,_**

**_I don't want you tonight._**

**You weren't there,**

**I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm gonna show you tonight,**

**I'm alright, im alright,**

**I'm just fine!**

**And you're a tool…**

**So, so what?**

**I am a rock star.**

**I got my rock moves.**

**And I don't want you tonight!**

_**Ba-da, da-da, da-da.**_

**(A/N: cough song's over cough)**

During the process of the song, we had jumped all around the hallway, head-banging to the chorus. We hadn't done this in so long!

As soon as we finished, applause came booming at us, from behind, where all of us had just pointed our shimmying-butts.

We spun around to face…

* * *

**A/N: Muahahahahahahaha! I know, I'm pure evil. ;) I'm sorry guys, but I can't update again this weekend. I know, I know. I'm horrible; I left that at such an intense little cliffie. Well, as always, YOUR reviews trigger MY chapters, so, review away, my pretties! :)**

**Lots of Love,**

**Alice**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hóla! I love people who are Spanish. They make cool words. Like hóla and chickita. And uno.  
**

**Anyway, sorry about that random little moment there. On with the chappie…**

Chapter Four:

We turned around to face two absolutely beautiful men. One looked a bit older than the other. The 'younger' one had brown curly hair, glowing brown eyes, was definitely over six feet tall, and looked a heck of a lot like Kellan Lutz.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I just had to add that. (: **

The 'older' one had very light blonde hair that shone in the dim hall light, blazing blue eyes, and laugh lines. He looked like he was trying to hold in another smile, because the edges of his lips were curled upward slightly.

The 'younger' one was the one clapping madly at us, while Alice and Rose attempted to glare viciously at him, while holding back smiles of there own. It didn't take me very long to burst out laughing at the awkward situation that had presented itself.

They all turned to look at me while the 'younger' one and I continued to laugh, and eventually we were all in hysterics.

Once our laughter calmed down, we all awkwardly looked at one another. The younger looking one spoke up.

"Hey there, ladies. I'm Emmett Cullen. This is my dad, Carlisle Cullen." At his name Carlisle waved at us brightly.

Rose decided to be bold, and spoke up. "Hello there, Emmett. I'm Rosalie Swan, this here," She pointed swiftly to the little pixie we know and love, "is Alice Swan, and to her right is Bella Swan. We're sisters, if you didn't catch that."

Emmett smiled brightly at her, like most of the male species always did.

Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and gently kissed the back. Carlisle beamed with pride at his son's gentlemanly actions.

"Well Emmett, we better get going…" Carlisle pitched in quietly. He had a nice voice, too.

"NO! Wait a second!" Alice dashed over to the couch in the apartment hall and grabbed the beloved brownies. "We made you guys some brownies!" She exclaimed with a little too much fervor.

Just as she said that another man walked out of their room. The new guy looked exactly like a younger version of Carlisle, even down to the laugh lines.

"No. Freaking. Way. Em, we've been here three hours and you've already made brownies?! And you didn't tell me?!" He had his back to us, so he hadn't seen us yet. He surprisingly hadn't heard us giggling behind him.

"No, dufus, I didn't make them." Alice, Rose, and I burst out laughing at Emmett's nickname for his friend. 'Dufus' whipped around to face us, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. "They did." Emmett finished grandly.

The new guy glanced at each of our faces, and looked lastly at Alice. As soon as their eyes met, they both seemed to physically melt. I had NEVER seen her do that before. And Alice had certainly had her fair share of boyfriends.

"I'm Alice…" She sighed out dreamily. Oh god. She was worse than those Spanish soap opera women.

"Jasper Cullen…" He mumbled. Oh god. He was too!

While they stood there drooling over each other, my phone went off. I mumbled an excuse and stepped down the hall, but still in view of them.

I glanced at the Caller I.D. on my cell, and saw that it was my horrid, obsessive, YOUNGER, ex-boyfriend. Mike.

(A/N: Sorry guys, I know you probably don't want him in this story, but he won't be for long.)

"Hello?" I mumbled dejectedly.

"Hey, Baby! How's the college life?" The scum! He actually had the nerve to call me!

"I SWEAR TO GOD MIKE. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE OR I WILL GET A DAMNED RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOUR SORRY ASS!" I hadn't even realized that I was screaming at the top of my lungs until I was done.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Fine, I'll leave you alone." He whispered sadly. I didn't even care that I had probably just ruined all of his hopes and dreams. I only cared about the slight dizziness that I was feeling.

I clutched my stomach, knowing it was weak, and my head. I turned towards Alice and Rose, who were both looking at me with masks of shock and worry.

The last thing I heard was someone frantically calling my name before everything blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA! I'm pure evil, I know. Oh, and I'm REALLY sorry about not updating sooner. I was sick, but now I'm back and kicking. If I get a good response from you all, then I will update everyday. I have the next two chapters typed up, but I WILL NOT POST until I get five more reviews! Thanks, to those of you who read and/or review.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Alice**

**P.S. - I'm sorry to anyone who might take offense towards all of the 'Oh god' and 'Oh my god' -ness in this chappie. I didn't say that to offend anybody, so please don't take it personally! I believe in god too! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, hey! I'm back! Lol. Sorry about the intensely long wait, but I'm OFFICIALLY back! I broke my left ankle so for a while I couldn't really use the computer too well. No worries though, I'm fine! I also realized that I haven't posted a chapter in a VERY long time.**

**Onward!**

Drifting back to reality was strange. Like I could feel my surroundings, but I couldn't see them. I could feel the cold compress on my face, but other than that things were a little… wonky. One by one I could feel my senses trickling back into reality.

"Oh, man. Carlisle? When will she wake up?" I heard a strange, but perfect voice cut into my senses.

"I'm not sure. When Alice and Rose get back we can ask them if this happens often." Carlisle responded to the mystery voice.

I heard a strange clomping noise, and then heard Emmett's booming laughter. I blinked a few times, and opened my eyes.

I sat up; I had apparently been laid down on a couch. The couch was unfamiliar to me, so I assumed I was in my neighbor's apartment.

I glanced to my left, and saw Carlisle – staring at me intently. "How are you feeling, Miss Swan?"

I giggled shyly at his formality. " Fine. And please, call me Bella. Sorry about earlier, I'm not really good with confrontations, so it kinda-"

He interrupted me then "Nonsense, Bella, it's perfectly alright. I had nothing better to do than to watch these hooligans swoon over your friends, so I should really be thanking you." I laughed loudly at that, and heard a deep, throaty chuckle from behind me as Emmett and Jasper called out, "Hey!"

I turned around only to face Adonis himself. He was absolutely stunning! I blinked to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating. The mystery man had bronze-y hair. Almost like the color of a new penny mixed with her mahogany locks. His body was impeccable. I could see the thick muscles laced into his forearms and abs. Oh my Carlisle. His eyes! They were such a vibrant jade!

"Hi, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen." I melted at his voice.

* * *

**Haha, I'm evil. I have the worst cliff-hangers. So sorry about the short chapter! I need five reviews before I update, people! Show your devotion. :P**

**Lots of Love,**

**Alice**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hee-hee. Lets guess how happy Alice is! On a scale from one to ten I would say that I'm about… thirteen. :P Alright, well it hasn't even been 24 hours, but I've received ten reviews and I'm ready to write more! Lets guess who's about to write an EPOV chapter!**

EPOV

When I got off the phone with Esme, my mom, I walked into my new building, anxious to scope out the dorm.

The two women at the front desk looked at me hungrily. Ugh. How repulsive. Like I would want a woman who flaunted herself like that. One was a platinum blond, and the other a strawberry blond. Both of them were completely, and totally fake.

The strawberry blond winked at me, and in a high-pitched squeak told me that her name was Tanya. Eew. What a repulsive name! The other stepped forward in an attempt to be seductive and whisper-yelled that her name was Irina. Once again, a disgusting name. If I were ever to seriously date a girl, her name would have to roll off of my tongue. I would have to WANT to say her name, unlike the names like Tanya and Irina.

I flashed them a grin, hoping that I would stun them momentarily **(A/N: I'm not saying that to make him sound self-centered!)**

Once I got to our floor, I headed to the right, attempting to find ours. What I saw shocked me.

Carlisle was bent over a young woman; and I couldn't see if I knew her or not. Emmett and Jazz were there too, but they were flirting up a storm with two other young women whom I didn't know.

I called out to my father. "Carlisle, what happened here?" He looked at me, and gestured to the girl on the ground, implying that he needed my help.

I jogged over to him, and knelt down on the opposing side of the girl, and felt my eyes grow large.

Oh my Carlisle. This girl was beautiful. Her long mahogany locks were, literally, _S__HINING_ in the dim hall light. Her long eyelashes covered some of her round face. Her delicate lips were the most beautiful shade of pink. Oh how I wanted to see-

_Wait__._ Back-up Edward. You don't even know her name. Or the color of her eyes, for that matter.

"Carlisle, who is this woman?" He looked at me, sighed deeply and answered me.

"This is Bella Swan. She's one of your neighbors – she lives across the hall with her two sisters," He gestured to the women behind him, and continued "Alice and Rosalie Swan." The statuesque blond waved when the name 'Rosalie' was said, and the other, pixie-like one waved when 'Alice' was said. I assumed that these were their names.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm their, " I gestured to Emmett and Jasper, " brother." I looked back down at the gorgeous girl whose head was in my lap and lifted her up into my arms. Bella curled into my more, I assumed in an attempt to get more comfortable. Secretly, I was pleased, because she unconsciously wrapped her delicate hands around my neck, and snuggled into me even more.

I carried her into our dorm behind Carlisle, and the others trooped in behind me. Carlisle said that I should put her down so that he could examine her properly. I unwillingly obliged, and could feel the frown on my face. Apparently Alice and Rosalie saw it, because they both erupted into small giggles.

Once Carlisle had laid Bella down on the couch I sat down behind her and put her head in my lap again. She sighed then, and I could smell her sweet fragrance. Like strawberries, and freesia.

"Oh, man Carlisle. When will she wake up?" He shrugged, and looked to the door, only to see that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had already departed.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle responded, "When Alice and Rose get back we can ask them if this happens often."

On my lap, Bella started to blink. I looked down into her eyes, but I couldn't see them because she sat up quickly, and faced Carlisle.

Carlisle asked her a question. I was to busy ogling her to notice what he asked her. But I _did_ hear her response.

Her beautiful, tinkling voice was like wind chimes. " Fine. And please, call me Bella. Sorry about earlier, I'm not really good with confrontations, so it kinda-" Carlisle interrupted my angel then. Wait, _MY_ angel?!

"Nonsense, Bella, it's perfectly alright. I had nothing better to do than to watch these hooligans swoon over your friends, so I should really be thanking you."

The angel laughed beautifully at that, and was quick to follow it up with my own chuckle.

Hearing the noise, she turned around to face me. I was instantly mesmerized by her deep, chocolate orbs.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, not as long as I wanted, but at least it's longer than the last one. I want ten reviews this chapter, and I will upload a REALLY long chapter tonight! Review away, my pretties!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Alice**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, now I have a lot of reviews now. :P Thanks, guys. I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed my story. I, unfortunately, don't have enough time to individually thank each of you, so imagine that I'm hugging you right now. By the way, if any of you were curious as to what I look like (because I'm always curious as to who the author REALLY is) just ask me, and I'll send you a picture. If I get a lot of you who want to know, I'll just post it as my profile image. Thanks again!**

* * *

BPOV

I grinned stupidly at Edward. "Hey. I'm Bella. But you already know that. I live across the hall from you, in case you didn't know," I said, shyly.

Edward grinned a gorgeous crooked smile at me. I almost died. Then he laughed. I could feel my heart thump unevenly in my chest.

Alice chose this time to interrupt us, thankfully. I'm sure that neither of us knew what to say next.

"All right now that the awkward introductions are over, who wants pizza? My treat." I laughed at the last bit, while Emmett's hand shot in the air, and Rose rolled her eyes at him.

Everyone murmured a "sure", except for Carlisle.

"Ah. Sorry guys, I know you wanted the cool old guy to eat with you, but I promised my wife that I would call her. And, if you knew her, you would know that that could take hours." He was grinning broadly along with Jasper, Emmett, and Edward.

"Alright. Well let's head out people! I'm sure this place isn't open until midnight!" I called out, while Emmett was already jogging down the hallway.

Rose ran to catch up with him, while Alice skipped next to Jasper, trying to keep up with his long strides.

I lingered for a moment, not sure if I should wait for Edward or catch up to the others. I decided to head out, not waiting for Edward but not catching up to the others, either. I had been walking for about ten seconds when I felt two hands get an iron grip on my waist and lift me into the air. I screamed loudly, not knowing whom it was. The person laughed boisterously and I knew who it was. Edward Soon-To-Be-Dead Cullen.

Edward threw me over his shoulder caveman style and jogged to the elevator. I pounded on his back, begging him to let me down.

"Edward! Please put me down! If you drop me I'll die! My head with get squished into the carpet like a little bug! PUT ME DOWN!" At this point we were both in hysterics, and I could feel Edwards grip loosening on me. I took this as my chance to get free.

I wiggled down until I was face to face with Edward, who barely seemed to notice my current position. I leaned forward, unable to control myself, and I quickly kissed his cheek. That made him stop laughing. But it made him loosen his hold on me completely, and I slipped onto the ground, landing on my butt. He looked down at me, and I quickly started laughing at the adorable, apologetic look on his face. He soon started laughing again, and I hopped up quickly.

I grinned at him once we had both stopped laughing.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean t-" I pressed my hand to his lips, and I could feel them part underneath my fingers.

"It's fine, Edward. I shouldn't have pushed it like that." _Even if it was well worth it_, my mind responded.

Edward smiled, kissed my fingers, and grabbed my hand in his.

"Alright. Lets go catch up with the others. We REALLY don't need Emmett and Jasper teasing us all night long." He was definitely right. That would be a _nightmare. _I'd never hear the end of it!

We headed to the exit doors, only to see…

* * *

**A/N: :) Hahahahahaha. I'm great. It's not that big of a cliffie this time. You're going to want to hit yourself after you see what happens next. Let me know if you like my chapters better in EPOV or BPOV please! Review!!!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Alice**

**B/N: Great Chappie. I like it and can't wait to see what happens next! :D**

**~Leah the totally AWESOME foshizzle Beta. :D~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You know what would be amazing? If I got 100 reviews. *cough* xD**

**I love how all of you were like "Oh! Everyone else is going to be making out!" when I said that you would want to hit yourselves. I kind of… well you could say worked with that idea. :) Enjoy!**

_BPOV_

We headed to the exit doors, only to see Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett go tumbling to the ground as soon as we opened them. Edward was still holding my hand, and Alice's keen eyes zeroed in on that fact – from the ground.

"Ugh… hi? What were you doing?" Edward asked them politely – obviously containing laughter. I glanced at him, winked, leaned over to his ear, and whispered intently "Shh! Play along, Edward!"

He looked at me quickly, completely bewildered, as I slipped my arm around his waist. He seemed to barely contain a gasp, as his wide eyes glanced fleetingly at me. I glared at them, and they seemed to physically cringe away from our 'cold' stares. Emmett laughed nervously as he and Jasper ripped their legs out from the tangled mess.

"Bella, I'm sorry! We couldn't help ourselves! I mean, really, you two were so…" Alice rambled on for a few more minutes while they all apologetically watched us. It didn't take long until Edward and I broke out in laughter. Everyone but Emmett joined in with us. He eventually caught on though, and laughed boisterously, causing a few people to stare at us. One woman muttered to her daughter as they walked past, "See that, darling? Those are crazy hooligans. Never be a hooligan, or else!"

We had all become silent so we could here what the woman said, but once she was out of hearing range Ally, Rose, and I broke into a fit of hysterics. I was laughing so hard that I fell onto my knees next to the girls. After a while, we began to notice that the boys weren't joining in.

We all noticed when Edward looked up at Jasper and Emmett, and they shared a long, meaningful glance. I looked to Alice and Rosalie, hoping that they knew what was happening with the boys. They both shrugged, and we all looked back up to them, while they grinned madly. As soon as they noticed us looking, they glared, although I could see the humor dancing throughout Edward's eyes. Alice and Rosalie apparently didn't, because they both scrambled to their feet and latched onto them. Edward and I just kind of looked at one another, while we both smirked strongly.

Out of nowhere, they boys reached out and grabbed each of us, and threw us onto their backs.

"AAAAAAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" We all screamed at the same time. Personally, I didn't care that I had been thrust through the air, after all I was that much closer to a greek god. I mean, who wouldn't want to be close to Edward Cullen?

I could feel Edward clutch strongly onto my legs, as they all took off running, with us all riding piggyback style. I couldn't help it, I screamed.

Edward just laughed jovially along with his brothers, and ran faster. I couldn't help it, I hated speed. My head spun disgustingly fast as I begged Edward to set me down. He just laughed harder, I suspect because he didn't sense the urgency in my voice.

Oh god. I could feel Edward's grip on me loosen as his laughter became louder, and more boisterous. I could also feel my grip loosening on his neck, as my vision became blurrier than ever. I slipped off of his back, and could barely feel my body hit the cement, let alone hear Edward scream my name. I could only feel, could only hear the darkness as it enveloped me.

* * *

"Alice?! Alice, Rose, what happened? Why isn't she responding? Wh-" I could hear a musical voice ask questions through a choked off sob.

"Eddy! Breathe, man! She's moving! She'll be cool." Emmett's laid-back voice hit me like a ton of bricks, as my eyes fluttered open.

"BELLA!"

**A/N: Hey… there. Yeah, umm, sorry about the massively long wait, and all. I've just… had a lot on my plate lately. I don't really feel up to describing my crappy life online right now, but I need somewhere to vent, so PM me or ask about in you review if you really want to help me out here. :D**

**I tried desperately to not have my emotions show in this chapter… but I think it came out pretty horrible. I'll probably end up re-writing it, eventually.**

**In case any of you didn't notice… I GOT A BETA READER! She is absolutely fantastic, she's a great writer, and a FOSHIZZLE Beta! Her name is BubblyAmericanWriter1, and you should definitely read her stories. She's STUNNING! :D Thanks a bunch.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Alice**


	9. Don't Trust Me

**A/N: Okay, so here I am… FOUR MONTHS since I've uploaded this story. Well, I honestly can't give you an excuse that's good enough to properly cover it. So, SORRY! If anyone has gotten hooked, or something… I apologize. Massively. I owe you guys… a million dollars for reading this. And if I were rich (at all) I would gladly pay every single one of you a LARGE lump-sum. :) The… overwhelming reaction that I'm receiving from all aspects of this story is just that – overwhelming. So, THANK YOU!**

**Alright. So about the actual story. I've recently deduced that it blends in with aaaaall of the other 'college love' stories out there. Well, if you ever meet me, you will immediately notice that I am NOT just a wallflower. I stand out – a lot. So, let me know if you agree with me on this. I mean, I'm going to continue writing this, obviously, but it might start sounding a little bit different… better. Haha. Be ready. I might post a poll on my bio about it or something. I don't know. :P**

**OH! And to clear up any confusion, in the last chapter, Bella did NOT pass out at the end there! She was just so dizzy that everything was like… black. If you've ever been REALLY dizzy, or you have motion sickness, you know exactly what I'm talking about. If not, then I really can't sympathize. Hahaha.**

**One last thing!! In my other story, Bathtubs and Ropes, I started giving each chapter a 'song of the chappie'. The goal of doing this is to get you to listen to whatever song I choose as you read the chapter… get it? HOT. xD**

**And awaaaaaaaaaay we go!**

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

_**Don't Trust Me**_

_**3OH!3**_

_The last time you checked in:_

_"BELLA!"_

_BPOV_

Woah. You know that sick feeling you get when you ride the serpent at Wild Adventures? When you feel like the world is just closing in on you? The air flies past you so quickly, that you can't even tell it's there. That's exactly how a person with motion sickness feels when they move too quickly. It fades, swiftly, but you can't help but to jam your eyes closed as soon as that wave of nausea hits you. It's like electric shock – one second you feel fine, and then next, the world is upside-down and red.

When it happens, you don't lose consciousness, not even a little bit. You breathing just becomes labored, and you get a little weak. In my case, I got weak to the point of slipping off of Edward's arms and down to the ground. It hurt like hell, but I wasn't planning on showing that. Especially with that huge Emmett guy here. They'd never let me live it down.

"Oooooooooooohf." I groaned, rubbing my ass. Jesus. That hurt.

"Belly! Can you hear me?!" Rose called, and I could hear her scrambling to my side and grabbing my hand.

I flipped my eyes open, and, at once, everyone called me. Even my phone rang.

"Bella!"

"BELLS!!!!!"

"Belly! Answer me!"

"Um, Bella? You okay?"

_T-t-t-tongues. Always pressed to your cheek._

_Well, my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth._

_You, tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef,_

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't f-ckin' scared of him._

Ugh. Who was calling me now?

"Hello?" I whispered, closing my eyes again.

"Bells?" my father's voice echoed through the phone, and into my ear.

"Dad! How are you?" I perked up quickly, I hadn't heard from either of my parents in days.

"Um, well, not too great-"

"Listen, Dad, can I call you back? Now's not really a good time…" I interrupted him.

"Well, uh, I guess you can, Bell. It's really important, though, so call back as soon as you possibly can, alright?"

"Yeah, Dad. Sure. Love you – 'bye." I said quickly, in a rush to get back to my friends.

"Love you, too. 'Bye."

* * *

"Bella, are you sure you're alright?" Edward asked me. Again.

As I got my snarky remark prepared, Carlisle interrupted me.

"Edward, you really need to relax. She's only got a mild case of Motion Sickness. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. So did Alice, and Rose.

"Hahahaha, Carlisle… hahaha… you said…. Hahahahaha… PANTIES!! Hahahahahaha!" Alice choked out, through her laughter.

"Oh my God! Hahahahaha - I'm going to throw up! My st-stomach! Hahaha!" Rose laughed out, as we collapsed onto each other.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed – shooting an apologetic glance at Carlisle for my lack of manners. "I have to call Charlie!"

* * *

"Yeah, Dad.

I understand.

Yes, sir.

As soon as I can.

I'll call you later. Bye."

I looked down at my hands, and gripped my phone tighter than it could probably take.

"Hey, Bel-" Alice started. But - thank God - Rose interrupted her.

"What the hell happened to you, Baby?"

They both ran forward, not very far though, since we were on the balcony. Alice wrapped her arms around my waist, and Rose latched onto my shoulders.

"Charlie just called. He told me about what happened last night." I whispered – monotone. I couldn't just tell them outright. It hurt too much.

"Well?! What did he say?" Rose asked – ever the impatient one.

"He… he said that Renee was on her way home from the grocery store last night, and she was on her way to Phil's game. As she was pulling out of the parking lot, one of the delivery trucks swung out. Too fast. The driver… lost control of the truck. He hit… he hit the drivers-side of her jeep. It toppled over… and she c-c-couldn't" I couldn't finish. The pain the utter, searing pain. My mom. Was…

"She couldn't what, Sweatheart?" Alice whispered – comforting me.

"She couldn't get out. Sh-sh-she died. I-i-in the jeep. They c-c-could have gotten her out… but there wasn't enough time. She's… gone."

"Oh my God, Bella!" Rose whispered.

And then, for the second time in twenty-four hours – we collapsed onto each other – this time it wasn't in pure ecstasy. This time, it's safe to say that we all felt the complete and utter opposite. My mom, their second mom, she was… gone. Oh my God.

**A/N: Woooooh. Sorry that took so long, guys. I'll upload another two chapters tomorrow. Scouts honor. ;)**

**Lots of Love,**

**Alice**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, *pops gum* it's been over a year since I've uploaded anything for this. I'm kind of interested to see who's still reading. *pops gum* That's a lie. I'm interested as hell. Fuck, if you're STILL reading this, lemme know, or something, and I'll send you teasers. Or something. And, woah, I definitely lied in my last A/N, but that's only a technicality because I was never really a scout. I only made it to brownie level, and then my ass quit. ;)**

**This one's gonna be shitty and short, but whatever. I still lufffff you. 3 *pops gum***

_CHAPTER TEN_

_Where'd you Go?_

_The last time you checked in:_

_And then, for the second time in twenty-four hours – we collapsed onto each other – this time it wasn't in pure ecstasy. This time, it's safe to say that we all felt the complete and utter opposite. My mom, their second mom, she was… gone. Oh my God._

**BPOV**

"We are gathered here, not to mourn, no, but to appreciate the life of the late Renee Swan. The faces around you are her closest friends, her dear family. The people who loved her with their whole hearts. The people Renee loved, with her whole heart. Let us still in a moment of silence." Reverend Weber eloquently spoke, addressing us, the crowd in front of him. I tried, as well as I could, not to think of my mother when he spoke, but someone who I didn't know. Easier said than done.

Since arriving in Forks five days ago, I had done nothing. I didn't help plan the funeral, the reception, the burial… nothing. Detached, they were all whispering. She's in shock, pure and simple.

Yeah, and who were they? Faces, swirling, pretending to have known my mother? My poor, dead, mother? Yeah, they all said they knew. They knew.

* * *

_**Six months later**_

"You're sure, Dad? You got everything? The leftovers are in the crisper, there's a three week supply of food in the freezer. I went shopping Monday for those pears you were talking ab-" I paused, blinking. Silence.

Charlie was crying.

"Ya know Bells, I miss you when you're not here, but when you're actually leaving, we can never get you to stop rambling! I love ya kid, but you need to breathe once in a while, too." Charlie rumbled, a slight smile on his gruff, only barely forlorn (other than the tears) face.

"I know, Dad. I'll miss you, too," Traitor eyes. "But, I really do need to get going; my flight takes off in exactly… forty-three minutes. I'll visit before you know it, and call even sooner. Oh! Before I forget, the chocolate syrup is in the…" I trailed off. Leave it alone, Bella. He's a grown-ass man. Just get on the plane. Just do it.

He guffawed, a sound I hadn't heard in a long, long while.

"Bella! I can handle myself! Just go, before you're late! I love you, have a safe flight. Now, shoo." He said, faux-mechanically.

"Well, aren't we just Charlie the Comedian? Alright, alright, I'm going, nag. I'll call you when I land!" And with a wave, I was boarding.

_Tick._

Tock.

_Tick._

Tock.

_Tick._

Tock.

Counting the seconds on my watch obviously wasn't helping me with the fidgeting issue.

Flagging down a flight attendant, I asked the question I wish I hadn't had to.

"Tissues?" I sniffled, pathetically. Oh well. I was recovering. I knew I was almost there.

She nodded, and returned moments later with the smallest damn Kleenex box I had ever seen. I thanked her, and blew.

Sure, Renee was my mom, and I loved her more than anything. But I had just spent six months of my life grieving, and was ready to take part in her life motto – ce'st la vie.

I stumbled off of the plane (truthfully, when wasn't I stumbling somewhere?) and immediately wished I had chosen to tell Rose the exact date and time I was flying in. Excusing the lack of planning away to 'the element of surprise', I was leaving both she and Alice chomping at the bit for my arrival home. I figured we would all enjoy it more if they were surprised, and enjoyment, I most certainly needed.

Bumming a cab to my apartment, I slithered out of the taxi, and hauled ass inside. My girls were right. Up. Stairs. I couldn't wait.

I jogged to the elevators, barely stopping to wave at Jake, who looked a little over-excited to see me, and must've pressed the button thirty times before it –finally- squealed to a stop in front of me.

Practically throwing my bags inside, I pressed our floor number, and did an Alice-like hop the entire way up. Almost there. Almost there. Almost there, and… finally!

I grabbed my load, and tore down the hall, so ridiculously anxious I thought I would puke. I couldn't remember the last time we had been apart for longer than a month.

Having gotten my key out before I was even out of the cab, it slid easily into place, and opened the door to my home. And family.

There, on the couch, were Rosalie and Alice, staring back at me. Some vague part of my consciousness noticed others in the room – but not much. I was finally here. Right here, where I should've been.

We must've stared at each other for a good three seconds before we all three let out ear-piercing screams and dove for each other.

"BELLAAAAAA! I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH! We missed you sooo much! The apartment missed you! Heck, I'm pretty sure the coffee pot, the closets, even the freaking carpet missed you! It has been far, far too long. I needed my Bella. You've been AWOL longer than Ja-" Alice rambled, latched onto me like some sort of hyper-leech. I wasn't gonna lie, I had missed it.

"Oh, I know. Forks was as crazy-boring as always; I had forgotten what it was like being there without you two bombshells! I can't even tell you how much I missed you. There aren't words." I shrieked, just as excited as Ally.

"I feel the same, sweet. Not a thing could've kept us away any longer. We were lonely without our Bella-boo, I'll tell you that much. But, right now, I'll refrain from the rudeness we're exuding. Bella, do you remember our new neighbors? From right before we left?" Rose eyed me, trying to see my reaction.

"Um, yeah, I remember the one with the-" Ever the impatient one, Alice butted in;

"Yeah, well they aren't just our neighbors anymore… they're our boyfriends! We're sorry we didn't tell you, but we didn't really know what state you would be in out there, so we wanted to tell you in person. Are you mad? Please don't be… we just didn't want to overwhelm you!" Alice, again, rambled, being saved only by Rose's hesitant introduction.

"Well… anyway, here, again, are Jasper and Emmett. Emmett's with me, and Jazz, here, is Alice's. Guys… Bella." Rosalie gestured, the only one brave enough to face the awkward, yet tinted-with-reunion moment.

"Hey, guys, it's really nice to see you again! Um… how've you been?" It really was nice seeing them, but I couldn't help but wonder about there unmistakably sexy younger brother… Where was he?

"OH! And Bella; of course, you remember Edward!" Alice chirped, less nervous now that the awkward was diffusing.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, they say. Only this time… even better looking, I thought.

**A/N: Until tomorrow,**

**Shannon**

**P.S. – please review :) ...no, really.**

**A/N: Re-vamped (ha) 06/23/12**


	11. Shark in the Water

**A/N: HEY LADIES, GUESS WHO'S BACK? ME! That's right! Turns out, all it takes to cure writers block is two years of daily Fanfic reading! Who knew, right? ;) Well, I won't keep you waiting, folks. I'm a little rusty, but I'll get right back into the swing of things in no time, I promise! MUCH love to everyone who reads, and even more to those who review! :)**

**Also, my sincere apologies to those of you who've been waiting for this update, be it two years or two days. Waiting for updates is an awful feeling, especially if they never come! :( Please forgive me!**

**I wouldn't cause you any harm,**

**I just want you in my arms!**

**I can't help, can't help myself!**

**Maybe there's a shark in the water?**

**There's somethin' underneath my bed, oh please believe,**

**I said, maybe there's a shark in the water?**

_Shark in the water _by_ V.V. Brown_

_College of Love: Chapter 11 - Shark in the Water_

"Um… hey, Bella." Edward peeked up at me from the couch, smiling shyly. How I had missed him upon first entering my apartment, I had no idea.

"Oh, uh, erm… hey, Edward." I stuttered, literally overwhelmed by just the sight of him. Wearing a deep green v-neck, I was willing to swear on a bible that this man was the most attractive person on the planet, let-alone in L.A. "Uh… how've you been?" I quipped, tasting the awkwardness in the air.

His smile lit up the room, and with a slight shrug he responded, "Can't complain." I smiled, and admitted to myself that, similarly, not a single complaint could possibly flit through my mind, while looking into his eyes. "And yourself?"

Ugh. How eloquent! I was _so_ tired of the dumb-ass boys of my past, asking me ''sup'. I mean, seriously, what does that even mean? Um, indefinitely, the sky is most definitely _up_, good gentleman. Thank you so very much for so charmingly asking me if what's above my head is _quite_ the same as what's above yours!

Realising that about ten seconds of silence had awkwardly passed, and the rooms other five inhabitants were curiously staring at me, I quipped, "I've been great, actually. Everything seems to finally be… smoothing out. Thanks."

Still, gazing at one another, I could swear he felt some of what I had been feeling the past few months.

"Well, boys, you'll have to excuse us for a minute or two; it's been six months!" Alice grinned brightlly before grabbing my hand and yanking me towards my room, with Rose quick to follow.

Jerking to a quick stop just in front of the door, Alice threw cheekily over her shoulder, "Oh, and you _gentlemen_ wouldn't let three young, beautiful women carry those big bags all the way back here by ourselves, would you?" Smiling coyly at the freshly-standing men, she skipped inside before throwing herself onto her stomach and into the middle of the bed.

After sharing a look with Rose, I took a step closer to my bed.

"Hey, Ally?" I questioned innocently.

She rolled over and grinned up at me. "Yeah, Belly?"

"Do you," I paused, before sitting down next to her. Stifling a giggle, I continued. "Do you... oh, nevermind. It's so silly."

Sitting up quickly, she met my sad gaze, and pushed me further. "Belly, what is it? You know you can trust me. Ask me whatever you like, hun." She reached up to stroke my hair, appearing concerned. I almost caved. Almost.

"Well... are you sure?" She nodded emphatically, pushing me to continue. "It's just... do you remember the rule I made about people jumping on my bed, after Spring Break senior year?" I gave her my best puppy dog look, willing my body to produce tears.

She looked confused. _Perfect. _Sneaking a quick look at Rosalie, I met her gaze again.

"Uh, yeah, I think so. Didn't you say that if anyone ever jumped on it again you'd-" She gasped and looked between Rose and I. "OH, no. You wouldn't. Please, Bell, I JUST got my hair done!"

Seeing my blank stare and not a smidge of sympathy from Rose, she continued hurriedly. "Please, please, PLEASE don't do this! I love you! I'm SORRY! These jeans are -"

"CHAAAARGE!" Rose screamed, before we both lept on top of Alice, grasping at her sides. Pinning her arms down was no easy feat, but Rose seemed perfectly capable. I sat on her stomach and smirked down at her, sneaking another glance at Rose.

"Ready?" I asked the blonde bombshell, before we shared a snigger.

"Set?" She whispered,

"Stop, guys, seriously! It's not funny! I'm gonna pee, just like that one ti-"

"GO!"

We lunged again, and tickled the ever loving _shit_ out of Alice, much to her dismay. After a good minute and a half of guffaws and tears from Alice, we sat, admiring out work. She was laying on my bed, still giggling like a mad woman.

Squealing like a banshee, she shreaked at us, "You guys are gonna PAY! These are Jennifer Lopez jeans, and if you stretched them out - I swear I'm gonna motherf-"

"Woah, woah, woah, ladies! I know the five minutes without us was probably gut-wrenching for ya, but you could've waited for us to join the party!" Emmett hollered from the doorway, flanked by his brothers. It was quite a sight to see - all three of them with matching smirks.

"Wait, what are you talking ab-" I started, before being interrupted by Rose.

"Bella." She looked at me, then at our entagled bodies, then back at me, winking.

"Well, well, well, boys, you know there's normally a cover charge on this kinda stuff, and it might be a bit too _steep_ for you to handle." Starting to get a bit grossed out, I looked at Rose, only to see her gaze intently locked on Emmett, who looked about ready to shit himself.

"I-I can h-handle it." He tried to sound impressive, but we could all see just how wrapped around Rose's little finger he was.

"Say... fifty bucks?" She grinned, scooting closer to both Alice and I, while simultaneously reaching her palm towards Emmett.

In less than five seconds he had dropped one my bags and began fishing around in his pockets, seemingly for his wallet. While everyone else stifled a laugh, Emmett began sweating, before finally declaring, "SHIT! It's in my jacket pocket!" And literally shoving his way past his brothers into the den. Unable to hold it in any longer, we all let lose loud laughter, before Emmett came running back in, wallett in tow.

"Alright, my little blonde money-maker, is that fifty each, or fifty for-" He paused, assumingly seeing all of our obnoxious smiles. "What's going on? Why did you..." He glanced between the girls and I, now sitting calmy Indian-style next to one another. "Were you just shitting me?" He blinked owlishly.

"Well, a guy can dream, can't he?" He winked, before grabbing Rose around the waist and practically shoving his tongue down her throat.

"Emmett, seriously, my girl and I would like to eat at some point today, and we sure as shit won't be able to do it if you keep that up." Jasper, drawled, sneaking a peak at _his girl_. She grinned cutely at him, before blowing a raspberry at the pair.

Finally, with an audible smack, they came up for air.

"Well, Jazzy-poo, I'd say I'm sorry... but I'm not." He grinned wolfishly, before leaning in to Rose again.

"UGH, stop it, you two. I already hear enough through the walls, I definitely don't need a visual aid, as well." Edward griped, though the glint in his eye was clearly visible. He looked damn happy just to see both of his brothers so happy, and that just made him even more endearing to me.

"Psht. Edwierdo, you're just pissed that the girl you've been pining after for like six fuckin-" Emmett joked, smiling hugely.

"Aaaaand that's enough of that." Edward interrupted. A ripe blush appeared on his cheeks, and it made him look like a school boy.

Wait, _what? _Edward had a _girlfriend_? The word had never seemed as dirty as it did in that moment.

"I'm just saying, bro, strike while the iron's hot." Emmett continued, oblivious to Edward's embarrassment.

"Emmett." Edward growled.

"You know, scoop in and eat the ice cream before it melts." Emmett pushed, obviously looking for a rise in Edward.

"Emmett."

"I mean, when in Rome, and all that. HA!" He guffawed, laughing at some joke that was probably 'above' the rest of us. "ROME! Get it? 'Cause her name's-"

"EMMETT! Enough!" Edward growled even louder, while four very amused gazes fell on me, still silent. Edward was the only one that stood out, glancing nervously at me, before fixing his gaze on the rotating ceiling fan.

"Uh, so..." Edward began, everyone elses eyes still glued to me. He looked around, before he, too, settled his stare upon me.

Tense.

"Uh, heh-heh, heh..." I awkwardly choked out, hating their keen looks.

The entire room, including myself, exploded into hysterics. They all shared knowing looks, while Edward just kinda smiles softly in my direction before staring at his Converse.

"So... linner, anyone?" Emmett grinned, rubbing his stomach.

We all looked at him quizzically.

"You know... linner? The meal between lunch and dinner?" We all just stared blankly at him, still confounded.

"Uh, what?" I asked, giggling.

"Guys, c'mon. I know I've mentioned linner before!" He shouted, looking all of us in the eye.

"Erm... no, I don't think you have, actually. But, yeah, I could eat." Jasper mediated, still playful.

We all looked at Emmett, only to see him cross his arms and pout, "Whatever, bitches. I'm just obviously more sophisticated than you losers."

Rose gripped his arm tightly, before whispering loudly, "Yeah, baby, sophistication. That's it." Winking, she lead him into the den.

"Chinese?" Jasper questioned, grabbing Alice's hand and follwing the couple.

"Yeah!" Emmett called. "What about that place over on Thomasville? They have some seriously kick-ass..."

I sat down, still chuckling over the groups wierd, yet surprisingly comforting dynamic.

"Bella?" Edward questioned, coming closer to me. I looked up at him and somehow met his gorgeous gaze.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that, I'm really glad you're back... Being the fifth wheel was getting kinda old." He joked, laughing quietly. "And if you need anything at, well... you know where to find me.

At that line, I couldn't help but burst out laughing, and clutching my sides. I didn't know why the hell I thought I thought it was so funny - but I'm pretty sure it had to do with who told the joke - not what the joke was. Actually, I'm almost positive that at that moment he could've told me I had a piece of lettuce in my teeth and I would've laughed.

Laughing was hard, sometimes, in Forks. Well, actually... all the time. When you're mother's dead, and everyone in town knows your name, there isn't much more that people mention to you except how 'beautiful the funeral was' or how they remembered her 'as a blushing bride' twenty years ago. So this giddiness was a welcome, _welcome_ change.

Although, to be honest, my laugh always sounded a bit more like a dying animal than an expression of joy... but that's just me. All the same, I slapped my hand to my face before looking away and blushing crimson.

"Bella, don't be ashamed." He smiled softly, while I was just surprised he didn't think I was swatting at flies, or something. "Your laugh is really, incredibly beautiful. It kinda... matches it's owner." He peeked up at me at the same time as I glanced at him, before we both blushed and looked at the floor.

Oh my God. Swoon.

**A/N: Sooooo? What'd you think! Let me know! Throw me a review (or two) and lay it on me! Thanks for sticking with the story, I'll see you all back here tomorrow... right? ;)**

**Please, please, PLEASE review! :) :) I don't want to have to attack you in a tickle fight! Ten reviews, and the next chapter's up!**

SERIOUSLY, THOUGH: over 1000 hits in the last 16 hours, and one review. WHAT? :(


	12. Some Nights

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! Okay, so I have a confession - I'm incredibly obsessed with reviews. As in, I wish you guys could have seen me this week/end, I legit checked for reviews about every half hour. To my dismay, I did not hit my goal of ten reviews. But, never fear, for I am still here to update! I have received about 2,000 hits on this story alone, and over 200 FF members have read this story! HUZZAH! I'm soooo excited about this, it's crazy! Well anywho, I guess... I'll let you read the chapter... :)**

**Again, my sincere apologies to those of you who've been waiting for this update, even though it was only three days this time around. ;)**

**This is it, boys, this is war,**

**What are we waiting for?**

**Why don't we break the rules already?**

**I was never one to believe the hype,**

**save that for the black and white!**

**I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,**

**but here they come again to jack my style!**

_Some Night _by_ FUN._

**Previously on College of Love:**

_"Bella, don't be ashamed." He smiled softly, while I was just surprised he didn't think I was swatting at flies, or something. "Your laugh is really, incredibly beautiful. It kinda... matches it's owner." He peeked up at me at the same time as I glanced at him, before we both blushed and looked at the floor._

_Oh my God. Swoon._

* * *

_College of Love: Chapter 12 - Some Nights_

After leaving my room with many a blush in tow, Edward and I grabbed our coats off of the couch and jogged swiftly out the door, pausing only so I could briefly lock the handle. By the time we made it down the hall to the elevators, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice, were standing inside the doors, and with a small ding, they began to close.

Edward, with the most swift motion I think I had ever seen, had stuck his hand in between the doors to stop it.

Emmett giggled childishly and grabbed his brothers hand, before waving his fingers and calling out, "Last one to the lobby pays, yeah?" Edward gave no verbal reply, but instead wrenched the doors open, slapped something, grabbed my hand and ran to the stairs. Oh, God.

With a 'go get 'em, tiger!' shouted by Rose, we were off.

"Edward, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but... I'm, like incredibly clumsy. I don't know if running down stairs is really the best-"

"Bella, do you trust me?" He questioned, his eyes boring holes into mine. I gulped.

"Well, yes, I mean - of course. It's not you, oh this is so corny, it's-" I rambled

"Bella, stop! You'll be fine - it's just a couple of stairs. Besides, I'm right next to you. Nothing's gonna happen. Plus... I think we may have a _little _extra time. " He winked, before slightly pulling me towards him, and thus further down the stairs.

Blinking, I realised we had already made it halfway, and might actually have a chance at beating the others.

At a curious look from me, Edward expanded.

"I may... or may not... have hit a _few_ extra buttons in the elevator, before the doors closed." He looked guiltily at me. "Does that consider me a cheater?"

I laughed loudly, although still slightly exhausted from my flight, followed by copious amounts of running. "Not quite, Edward. I think, seeing as you were forced into this little competition, it jusst makes you a team player. And may I say," I looked up at him coyly, trying to follow Rose's sage advice, "I'm _so _glad we're on the same team."

_What the hell, Bella? Where are these balls of steel coming from? _And boy, I wish I knew that answer.

Edward stared at me, legitamitely not moving. His eyes widened, and his mouth flopped up and down, making him appear quite akin to a guppy.

"Uhh.. m-me, t-too." He stuttered, looking almost spellbound.

Giggling, I took off down the last flight of stairs, with Edward in tow, stumbling just slightly. He clutched my hand tightly, before moving a touch closer. Score!

* * *

_EPOV (WOO! A MALE!)_

**(A/N: Short, but necessary. I may take this out later and just make it into the next chapter... thoughts?)**

Oh dear God. I really think Bella was trying to kill me, with this seductive crap. Ugh. Did she honestly not know how attractive she was, as Alice and Rose said?

When she expressed her... joy... at being 'on my team', I seriously thought I was going to blow a load. This girl was insane. One minute blushing and fumbling down the stairs, the next tugging me after her and making me gasp for air. She was spell-binding.

Reaching the bottom, she burst through the door, before looking around wildly for a sign of our friends.

"A-HA! Edward, we did it! We actually beat them!" She exclaimed brightly, laughing and coming towards me. Thinking she was looking for a hug, I extended my arms, and smiled vividly.

It, apparently, was _not_ what she was looking for, as she paused awkwardly, before slowly stepping forward, and embracing me lightly.

I guess I gripped her too hard, or something, because she squeaked loudly and held her breath, before taking a step back.

"Oh, uhh... sorry... I guess it's a little too soon..." I trailed off at her insistant head shaking.

"No, it's not that, it's just-" She was cut off by the sound of the elevator _ding_-ing, and Emmett charging out, finger pointed and accusations on his tongue.

She chuckled cutely, right before leaning in and swiftly kissing my cheek.

Swoon.

* * *

_BPOV_

'Linner' was delicious, but the walk home was even better. Because, in Emmett's race to get back to our apartments, Edward and I were finally allowed some quiet time - just the two of us sort of basking in each other. We were laughing and joking the entire time, and I couldn't remember ever having a better welcome home.

Reaching our building, I realised that we were, in fact the last ones to make it back, and probably by a good bit, seeing as there was no sign of the others. Tugging on his arm, we slowly meandered to the elevators, with a quiet stillness in the air.

After a sweetly silent moment between us, Edward and I were struck alert by an incredible banging inside of my apartment. Glancing swiftly at one another, we scrambled inside to see what the fuss was about.

It was a sight I swear I would never forget.

The first thing I noticed was the sound of Emmett crying. Not, ya know, manly I'm-crying-but-really-it's-just-allergies - oh no. The man was full-on sobbing.

The next thing I caught was the sight of Alice holding up a small green lizard by it's tail, and smiling brightly at it. Rosalie, next to her, was grinning broadly, while I thought I saw Jasper sneak a shot behind them - of what I wasn't quite sure.

Turning back to Emmett, I noticed, now, that he was standing on the couch, shaking like a chihuaha. Moving one step closer, Edward and I shared a look before attempting to hide our snickers.

"You -" _sob_ "get that" _sob sob_ "that..." _sob_ "THING away from me!" Emmett cried, clutching a couch pillow to his broad chest with one hand, and pointing wildly with the other.

"Uh, Emmett..." I began, attempting to calm him down enough so he would get off of my couch - to no avail.

"STOP, BELLA. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT _THING _IS CAPABLE OF!" He cried, glaring at us as we all guffawed loudly, Alice shaking the lizard a little closer.

"Aw, Emmy, he's harmless!" Turning to me, she explained, "I found this little guy on our terrace, and I think I'm gonna name his Pascal. He's really small so I thought..." She trailed off, her eyes lighting up.

"You know what, Bella?" Alice questioned, a visible glint in her eye.

"What?" I replied, not knowing where she was leading me.

"Haven't you _always_ wanted a house pet?" She smiled, willing me to catch on. What she said was true, but there was no way in hell that I could sleep at night knowing that there was a lizard_ inside_ the apartment. It just wasn't feasable.

"No, Alice." I began, hearing Emmett butt in a victorious 'HA' before finally sitting down on the couch.

"But, Bellaaaaa, he's so _small_! He's gonna get eaten or something equally as horrifying out there, and it's gonna be your fault!" Alice decreed, shoving 'Pascal' towards my face. I swatted at him a bit, before she turned to Jasper, who was, in fact, downing another shot.

"Jazz, look!" She cried, before sticking the lizard on one of her earlobes, and smiling for all to see. Only I cowered back, while Emmett made a strange choking and gurgling sound, his eyes bugging out at the sight of Alice.

All of a sudden, she screamed.

You know that moment when a loud noise is heard, and there is only deafening quiet afterwards? Yeah, that moment never came. Because, although scientists have claimed to prove that lizards will not, in fact, let go because they knew they would fall to their deaths, this was not true. And although poor Alice claimed to love little Pascal, nothing could come between Alice and her hair. So thus, there was no silence, because Alice never stopped screaming.

Everyone was in motion. Emmett shreaked loudly before dry-heaving, still on the couch. I leapt onto Edward, seeing as no other option seemed to present itself... not that I was complaining.

Rose and Jasper rushed towards our screaming friend, panic on their faces. Alice, in turn, flipped her head over before shaking it wildly around in circles.

Then, the moment was over. A sickening _splat!_ was heard, and Alice jerked her head up in horror. All of turning to face the sound, Allice let out a small squeal, before diving towards the wall.

She reached toward the floor, before slowly turning around and holding up her hands. In them, lay something I never wanted to see.

Emmett guffawed before shouting, "SERVES YOU RIGHT," which resulted in a smack from Rosalie.

Pascal... was dead.

**A/N: Muahaha! I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens!**

**WARNING: Long-ass authors note ahead!**

**You guys know what I want... I'm not gonna nag you :)**

**That's a _complete_ lie.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ****I AM BEGGING! I really want to know that there are people out there actually reading this! :)**

**Also, I have read many, many FF's, and almost all of the AH ones that I read are either entirely unrealistic and incredibly difficult to get through without an eye-roll, or they are so ridiculously focused on everything that's happening that the begining of Edward and Bella's relationship is skipped. (I feel that Twilight, itself, did that, too... but I digress.) We women do not just fall into the arms of men that we meet (although I sure as hell would fall wherever Robert Pattinson wanted me too) - we are REAL! We do not shudder and weep at the sight of gorgeous men... at least in front of them. ;) What I'm trying to say, here, is that I am honestly trying to make these characters as real as possible, and many of their conversations/experiences are, indeed, autobiographical. Please feel free to let me know how I'm doing and what I can improve on! :)**

**Ten reviews and an update,**

**Shannon :)**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Wham-bam, thank you ma'am :)**

**UPDATE AS OF 07/21/12: I have nine revies. Nine. That means one more, and chapter thirteen is available for your viewing pleasure. ONE MORE REVIEW AND I UPDATE. Peace and blessins, y'all**


End file.
